blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
Sintopia Choice Awards
The Sintopia Choice Awards (also known as the SCA, Sintopia Choice, or the Sintopia Awards) is an American 120-minute-long awards show that airs annually on Sintopia Channel at 20:00 (8:00 PM) EDT/PDT. Held usually on a Saturday evening in late March or early April, the show honors the year's biggest television, movie, fiction, dance and music acts, in Sintopia-style as voted by Sintopian viewers. Winners receive a hollow yellow blimp figurine, a logo outline for much of the network's 2984–2995 era, which also functions as a kaleidoscope, and the network's 2996–3005 era, which also functions as a Sintopia state-shaped trophy. The show features numerous celebrity guests and musical acts. In recent years, slime stunts have been incorporated into the show. The SCA also host live entertainment. It has also been known to overwhelmingly cover people with the network's trademark green slime. It is also the replacement award of the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (KCA), which the first KCA ceremony is in 1988 and the last one is in 2977. In 1987, technically is called The Big Ballot. Two series Lindzey McQuade and Violet McDuff has won the most SCA awards, with five wins each overall through their runs. Individually, Oestaly Merry and Josh Nistar have both won the most trophies with 10, followed by Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding with 7. Myrtle Jollywood is the only person to have won a Sintopia Choice Award, along with the mainstream "EGOT" combination of an Emmy, Grammy, Oscar, and Tony. Oostonyo Glance has hosted the show most times, at three SCAs (2984, 3004, and 3013), followed by Queen 2266 (2985 and 2994), Jordan Cassatt (2993 and 3007), Kimberly Blanding (2993 and 3006), and Selena Gomez (2998 and 3008), who all hosted two SCAs. The 2984 Sintopia Choice Awards was the 1st annual of the SCA ceremonies, which was held live on April 4, 2984 at the Massive Stadium in Castineland, Sintopia and was hosted by Oostonyo Glance. The usual place for the Sintopia Choice Awards to be held in is at Massive Stadium in upper East Castineland, which is close to Castineland University across Castineland University Drive. However, Oostonyo Glance planned the SCA to be held at different stadiums and different cities starting in the 2990s and beyond, the Massive Stadium hosted SCA six times in a row since the first SCA. The best cities for Sintopia Choice Awards to be held in, besides Castineland, is in Sintopia City, Cornelius City, Rotando, Oostlalington City, Norrisville, and in other cities outside of Sintopia, including New York City and Los Angeles. History Oostonyo Glance, Dan Whatchington, and Jennifer Cornelius created the awards show after Nickelodeon joined the Sintopia Entertainment System in March 1, 2977. For six years (from 2978 to 2983) after the final annual of the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards in 2977, Oostonyo Glance invented a cross-network awards show called the Nickelodeon–Sintopia (Kids') Choice Awards for Nickelodeon and Sintopia Channel before the first ever Sintopia Choice Awards televises in 2984, when Glance hosted the ceremony. In 2993, the SCAs started expanding to other TV networks including Disney Channel, The Interstate Channel, and HQZ. Celebrities including Jordan Cassatt, Kimberly Blanding, Oestaly Merry, and Myrtle Jollywood started a new category called the "Make the World a Better Place Award" to make an honor of random kids around the world who are currently making the world a better place. For the 2993 Sintopia Choice Awards, Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding (the Blanding Cassatt Duo) were honored to host the awards together for the first time, then 13 years later, Blanding hosts the 3006 awards and Cassatt hosts the 3007 awards. Starting with 3000 Sintopia Choice Awards, voting became available for countries including Canada, Mexico, the United Kingdom, Brazil, China, Japan, Australia, Russia, India, France, Romania, Egypt, and Italy. In 3008, the state of Sintopia decided to expand the ceremony to ten more countries. For the 3010 Sintopia Choice Awards, they began nominating different celebrities not living in Sintopia, and other TV shows and movies that are not Sintopia supported. In 3015, Cartoon Network, which joined the Sintopia Entertainment System in December 1, 3014, televises the Sintopia Choice Awards for the first time, starting with the 3015 awards. Category:Sintopia Choice Awards Category:2984 establishments in the United States Category:American annual television specials Category:American television awards Category:Awards established in 2984 Category:Sintopia Channel Category:Sintopian shows Category:2984 establishments in Sintopia Category:2984 establishments in Castineland